


The Fallen Star

by ipickandchoose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Grounder Clarke, the 100 eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipickandchoose/pseuds/ipickandchoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke runs away from home in the most extreme way possible and grows up down on the ground. Anya takes her in along with the other orphan that she raises, Lexa. To those up on the Ark the second she hits the ground she is considered dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The main of the story will be before the 100 come down which will still happen. This work is not Beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

 

The loudest QUACK to have ever been herd echoed through the dark tunnel quickly reaching the group of warriors who raced towards the princess, who had been kidnapped by the Great Duck King. The leader of the group, the great Heda Lexa drew her sword and let out a great battle cry which moved through the group as they sped to a run. Ahead they saw a light as the cavern began to open up. As they raised their swords to attack they were stopped by a mighty cry, “STOP”. They all froze to see the princess Clarke sitting and drinking tea with the Duck King. 

The dolls Lexa was holding dropped to the ground as she looked up with bright green eyes, “Clarke, Heda Lexa defeats the Great Duck King. They are not having tea!” The tiny blond across from her looked down at the blue eyed doll and rubber duck she was holding a sighed. 

“But Lexa the Duck King just wanted a friend. That’s why he took the Sky Princess. So now they are having tea.” 

“No that’s stupid, you wouldn't kidnap someone for a friend.”

“No you’re stupid.” Clarke got up and jumped on Lexa. The two were still wrestling on the floor when Anya came in to tell them it was time to eat. 

* * *

**2 Months earlier**

“Clarke get back here. Now!” Abby yelled as her daughter ran away with a small rucksack on her back. “I’m sorry about the yelling Clarke, but please come back here now.” This call was slightly softer but still reached the girl just before the blond hair disappeared around a corner. Abby collapsed into the chair and looked up at Jaha, a look of guilt and exhaustion on her face. “I’m sorry, it’s just I knew him and I hate the fact that I had to let him die because of the blood limit. I would have been able to save him.”

“I know, but our rules are here for a reason, they are how we have survived up here for so long.” As he spoke Jaha started to fiddle with the communicator around his wrist. There was only 5 minutes before the probe was going to be sent down and he could only hope that this one would survive long enough on the ground for them to get some conclusive information. It not only had probes but a few mice that had monitoring collars so they could see what effect the time in space had had. Looking out the window he could see the earth, the blues and the greens in all their glory, and what he would give to be able to walk down there. As he watched the probe ejected from the Ark and started it’s decent, forgetting about it shortly afterwards knowing it had another 6 hours. 

* * *

Jaha opened the cabin door to see a frantic looking Abby and Jake. “Have you seen Clarke?” They both asked simultaneously, “Please did she come here and see Wells?” Abby continued, “I haven't seen her since she ran off this morning, she didn't come home.” 

Jaha shook his head, “No I haven't seen her since then either. But don't worry so much, there isn't really anywhere she can go up here.” Even as he spoke however the started typing on his communicator. “I’ll get the guards to be on the look out though, and get them to start a small search party too.” He put his hand on Jakes shoulder to try and calm him down slightly as he still looked around the room with a crazed look as if he may suddenly see Clarke peak out from behind a corner. 

* * *

They had all moved to the Griffin’s cabin, with Wells sleeping in Clarkes bed, shortly after the search party had been sent out; Just incase Clarke comes home, Jaha had said. It was there where they had received the news. 

* * *

**10 Minutes earlier**

 

“Sir,” An out of breath scientist yelled as he had ran into the room, doubling over to try and get his breath back before he tried to speak again. “Sir, we have a problem. The probe it just hit the atmosphere and so it started taking readings.” He paused looking apprehensive. “And, umm… well, you see… umm…”

“Just say what you came to say.” Jaha spoke tiredly. 

“Theresapersonontheprobe.”

“I’m sorry what was that.”

“The probe, it’s taking readings of the mice and inside the probe to see how the journey has affected them so far and it picked up on something. It was human but they must have been tiny to fit in there.” The scientist started to pull in on himself, trying to step back but only succeeding in walking into a wall. 

“Is. There. A. Camera.” Jaha tried to remain calm and collected knowing if he didn't Jake and Abby would fall apart. 

“Yes. Well there will be. To save energy the camera only turns on once the probe releases the parachute.” The scientist spoke quickly, wishing it hadn't had to be her to deliver the news. Jaha glared at him as he continued to fidget in place uncomfortably. 

“Can. You. Turn. Them. On. Now.” He was now struggling not to yell. 

“No. I mean yes. I mean maybe, I could try.” Stuttered the scientist. 

“Go.” Jaha pointed to the door which the scientist quickly ran out off. The second she left the room Abby collapsed onto Jake.

“Not our baby. Not our baby.” Was all Jaha could here as she cried into his shirt and they slowly lowered to the floor. 

* * *

The scientist had convinced a guard to come in with the tablet showing the video image of the probe, which he quickly handed to Jaha before standing guard at the door trying to give the family some privacy. He had looked as he had come over and had been shocked to see a small blond girl sitting huddled among the mouse cages crying against a small rucksack. It had broken his heart knowing that even if she could survive the ground a child that age would live long on her own. Chancing a look back he could see all three adults surrounding the screen with hands over their mouths and tears pouring down their faces.

* * *

Clarke was scared, she had only gone in because she wanted to get away from all the yelling and she had seen the mice. There weren't any animals on the Ark but she had seen them in the TV, they used to be everywhere. So she just wanted to go in and see them, maybe if she was lucky she could even stroke them. And she had, they had been so soft and their noses tickled her. But then the door had slammed closed and she had been forced into the wall where she stayed. After a bit she had started to float into the air, the mice had too, she had like that, she could do flips and fly but then she had fell to the floor again and now the whole place was shaking. As she curled up into her bag she cried for her Mum and Dad to make it stop. And it did, which a large thump; She flew up and hit the ceiling and then everything went dark.


	2. The Sky Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa watches as Clarke falls and the Ark watch as she dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very quick update, they won't usually be this quick but after such a quick and great response I felt like giving you something back. I'd also like to give virtual hugs to everyone who has already commented and left Kudos, you're the reason this chapters here.

 

Lexa watched from the top of the tree she had climbed as a burning light crossed the sky. At first she thought it to be a shooting star before she realised it was the day and the so called star was coming straight towards her. She’d seen it happen before, almost 2 summers ago another had come down but she hadn't been allowed to see it. So she scrabbled down the tree running in the direction of the light. 

* * *

She had been running on and off for over 4 hours by the time the light crashed, it had come down so close it almost set the top of her head on fire. Lexa quickly found the large metal box, a quick touch sent her running back with a slightly burnt hand, so she waited until almost nightfall before she tried again. This time she could touch it but quickly sprinted into the tree line when a red flashing dot appeared, she like all other children had been taught to run from them, they came with the mountain men. Finding it didn't move she grabbed a large stick and hit at it again and again until it stopped blinking, she then started to inspect the box walking slowly around stopping when she saw something poking out slightly. Pulling, part of the metal started to move until she could clearly see inside. Spotting many more flashing lights she quickly hit them until there were no more. No longer panicking she started to look around, first she spotted small white mice all trapped in cages with weird metal around their necks, then she saw some strange metal objects. It was only once she had gone further into the ship that she spotted her, a girl with hair the colour of the sun and a small pool of blood forming around her head. Grabbing her by the shoulders she dragged her out of the ship and into the tree line, sitting her against a tree Lexa ran off to see if she could find some water close. 

 

It had only taken Lexa 5 minutes to reach the water source by herself but dragging the girl through a forest was proving to be more difficult than she had anticipated and was still going half an hour later. Eventually reaching the small river she lay the blond, who she had started to call the Sky Princess in her head, down against some rocks before gathering some wet moss and pressing it against the girls head just as she had seen Nyko do before. Simply looking at the state of the girl she knew she had no chance to get back to Ton DC tonight so decided they would stay here for the night. Looking at the girl she asked herself where did she come from, what is up in the sky from which a person could fall. Deciding that if she was going to wake up the girl may want some food Lexa hid her away slightly before running back to the box to get the mice she had seen. 

 

Walking back in Lexa tried to take in as much as she could, it was a very small space, she could get in but someone like Anya could have never stood upright or moved much at all. Moving back to the space where she had found the girl she saw something she hadn't spotted earlier, a small bag with straps of some kind, dissimilar to the shoulder bags they used. Grabbing it and putting the straps over her shoulders she found it sat straight in the middle of her back, unusual for her but not uncomfortable. She then moved as many of the mice as possible into one of the cages and picked it up before running back to the stream. 

 

Lexa cooked the mice on a small fire to try and avoid getting noticed by anything before using a stone to break off the metal from around their necks and eating about half, leaving the others incase the girl who still lay motionless but alive. 

* * *

**On the Ark**

 

“How could you let this happen.” Jake yelled at any scientist he could find, “Why didn't you check the pod? How could she get in? Can you bring it back? What are her chances? Have you got any readings since she hit the ground?” Jaha placed his hand on his friends shoulder to stop him. 

“I’m certain that they are doing everything they can to get Clarke back Jake.” He spoke calmly as if to try and transfer some to the stressing parents beside him. He turned to look at the scientist leading the mission, Gordon. “Have you got anymore footage yet?”

“This is what we are getting at the moment, however there is a 5 minute delay between when the footage is taken and when it is sent. It all has to be changed so it comes cleanly through the atmosphere.” He then tapped at the tablet in his hands before pointing up to the large screen which covered most of the wall in front of them. They all gasped as they saw Clarke crying into her bag as the pod was becoming more and more violent. Then time stood still as they saw the deployment of the parachute and watched as she was thrown into the ceiling before falling back down with a pool of blood quickly forming around her head. No one spoke, they all stood in silence as she continued down before another solid thump signalling that she had reached the ground. Holding their breaths they waited to see if the little girl would show any signs of being alive, but instead they watched a gradually increasing amount of blood and then static. 

“NOOOOO!” They all heard cry out. “MY BABY”, Jake just managed to grab Abby before she collapsed pulling her in for a hug as they openly wept into each others shoulders. 

“What’s happened to the footage? What’s going on?” Jaha finally lost his cool demeanour as he watched the simultaneous heart break of his two closest friends. Storming up to Gordon he repeated himself. Gordon was already frantically typing on his tablet along with the rest of the crew, most of them had never met the girl but none wanted to be the reason the last image her parents ever saw of her was surrounded by a halo of blood. 

“It’s the transmitter, it’s down.” One called out.

“We aren't receiving anything.” Another yelled. 

“It’s all dead.” A third spoke quietly almost as if he were trying to avoid having to say it at all. 

Jaha turned to Abby and Jake, “I’m so sorry, but she can’t survive down there. If it even broke the equipment then it’s worse than we feared. I Thelonious Jaha, pronounce Clarke Griffin dead.” He spoke sombrely and as he finished the last line a single tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m so sorry.” Abby looked up at him unresponsive, her eyes dead as his words fell on deaf ears. 

Jake however looked up with great conviction before firmly stating, “No, she’s not dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. I truly love hearing responses from you guys.


	3. The Grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds her way back home to a very pissed Anya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people are awesome I love hearing from you. I'll try and keep updates as frequent as I can but I just wanted to get a good chunk up reasonably quickly to start.

Lexa woke up at first light and mentally chastised herself, she hadn't meant to fall asleep, the adult warriors stayed awake for their whole watch. Looking down next to he she saw that the girl hadn't moved but was clearly still alive. After sitting watching her chest rise and fall for a few minutes she realised she needed to get her back to camp, the girl needed Nyko not her. Remembering how long it had taken her the night before just to get her to the river Lexa realised she needed a plan if she were to have any hope of getting her back to Ton DC, so she found two sticks a little taller than she was and ran back to the box to steal the material she had seen tied to the box. Bringing it all back to the river she sat and started to make a stretcher she could drag along the ground behind her.

Once it was done she moved the girl onto it and brought the string around her shoulders just as she had seen the hunters do when they came back with a large kill and started on the long trek back home. 

* * *

It was sundown by the time Lexa reached the gates, she had walked through most of the day with the girl in tow taking only small breaks as she went. 

“Anya!” She heard the guard call out, “She’s back. But she’s not alone.” She flinched slightly knowing there would be trouble, not only for her running away but coming back with someone. 

“LEXA. WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN.” Yelled Anya storming towards her, “I spent all day searching for you. You could have been killed.” As she paused to breath she spotted the stretcher Lexa was dragging behind her. “What did you do? Who is that?” She didn't remember any other kids missing from Ton DC that day. 

“She fell from the sky in a flaming box!” Lexa looked up at her face and saw apprehension in her eyes, clearly not ready to trust an outsider. “Please she’s hurt. She needs Nyko.” Anya let out a loud sigh before walking towards the stretcher and picking up the girl inside. 

“Come on, lets go and see Nyko.” As she started walking she turned back to Lexa, “Don’t think this has made me forget about you running away though. You’re still in big trouble and you still need to tell me where this girl came from. Once she is healed we need to get her back to her kru.”

Lexa ran after Anya who could walk much faster than she could, “I’m not lying, she fell from the sky like a shooting star. I saw it.”

* * *

Anya had ignored her all the way to Nyko’s healing tent after she had refused to change her story about the girl falling like a star. She had sat quietly in the corner while Nyko had looked over the blonde and even complimented Lexa’s use of moss to stop the bleeding , finally he decided they couldn't tell anything till she woke up but for now she seemed fine. They had left her to sleep while Anya, still ignoring Lexa other than to tell her she would be punished tomorrow, had left. So Lexa decided to look through the bag she had found in the box, she assumed it belonged to the girl and hoped she wouldn't mind her snooping. After a couple of minutes trying to figure out how to get in, a small piece of metal could be moved and it opened she had found out, she slowly started to remove what was inside. First she found a small fluffy toy, similar to one she had had as a child but it was even softer, bringing it in to her chest she hugged it as she continued. Next she pulled out a book of paper, it was covered in words that Lexa couldn't understand but she hoped when Anya wasn’t so mad at her she would tell her what they said. There was also a smaller bag with a metal piece similar to the big bag which she quickly opened to find small sharped sticks with black tips, she hoped the girl would wake up at some point to explain why she had such weird items in her bag. Finally reaching to the bottom she pulled at something slightly squishy, looking at it it slightly resembled the ducks that they sometimes caught to eat but this one was much smaller and bright yellow. Putting everything back she left the bag by the girls bed and head back to her’s and Anya’s hut. 

* * *

Lexa woke early the next morning, nervous of what was to come today, she was only 7 so the punishments weren't too bad but the Trikru believed that warriors are formed from birth and so today wouldn't be without pain. Slowly getting dressed she walked out of her small bedroom and into the larger area where she saw Anya sitting eating some berries and nut for breakfast with a second bowl next to her. Heading over she picked up the other bowl and sat down next to the older woman. 

“Do you want to tell me where she came from now Lexa?” Anya looked down at the young girl across from her, she knew that, although Lexa liked to push the rules, she rarely lied. 

“She came from the sky. She fell in a flaming box. I can show you, it blinked like the mountain men but I hit it and it stopped. She was inside along with mice with metal around their necks. Please I’m telling you the truth.” Lexa looked up with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster and pleaded Anya to believe her. 

Anya sighed, resigning to find out the truth once the girl awoke, “You shall be punished today.” She spoke with a slight pain in her voice, she hated to have to hurt the girl but it was their way, “You shall receive 5 strikes of the cane. Afterwards you are to help with the washing for the rest of the day.” She added the last part knowing, not only was it Lexa’s most hated chore but that if she could she would have spent the whole day sitting in the medical tent with the blonde girl. 

* * *

Lexa sat on a rock by the river, her back hurt slightly but she had had much worse and since Anya had been the one to deliver the strikes they weren't too hard. She was surrounded by other women, some who were too old to continue as warriors and others who had been injured as ones, they were all quite content to be there slowly working their way through the large pile of clothes they had gathered in Ton DC washing them against the rocks. Whilst they chatted between themselves Lexa sulked while doing as little work as she could get away with, I’m going to be a great warrior one day, cleaning clothes is not the task of a great warrior, she thought to herself. All she wanted to do was to go back and see the blonde haired girl who still lay in Nyko’s tent. 

* * *

It was 4 hours later when Lexa finally got to where she wanted to be. The clothes had all been finished and Anya had been out training so she had quietly snuck into the tent and sat next to the cot. She slowly stroked her hand through the blonde’s hair, just as Anya had done when she had had the spots of the chicken. It was then that she finally saw the girls eyes start to open, they were as blue as the sky she had called from and as deep as the ocean itself. The girl quickly pushed herself up before looking around scared and confused. 

“Where am I?” She asked but Lexa couldn't understand, she didn't know the language she spoke in. In an attempt to calm the girl who was slowly looking more and more scared she placed her hand on the blondes shoulder and pointed to her self. 

“Lexa.”

“Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have Clarke talk. I would like to give a virtual cookie to everyone who has commented or given Kudos, sadly I have no real cookies, I would love it if I did.


	4. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in a new world and everyone grieves for her loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final of the opening chapters, they will be longer from now but with be once or twice a week, there is no exact schedule.

It seemed wrong. Clarke wasn’t sure why but it all seemed wrong. She had woken a few minutes ago with a blazing pain in her head but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes yet. Slowly she was noticing the noise, there wasn’t the quiet hum that was ever present, there was no beeping of the machines like there was when she was normally sick. But what really hit her was the smell, there was so many smells. Using every piece of energy she could she opened her eyes to be meet by a bright green pair staring back, then she saw the inside of something that was clearly not the Ark. Pushing herself up she looked around not recognising anything. “Where am I?” She asked desperate to know at least that, maybe she was dreaming. 

Then, the girl placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, pointed to herself and said, “Lexa.”

Assuming that that was her name Clarke replied in turn, “Clarke.” Then the girl got up from where she was sitting, running out yelling words Clarke couldn't understand and calling out Anya and Nyko. 

* * *

**On the Ark**

More than 500 people had come to bid farewell to the daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin, so many people had asked to come that they had had to move the ceremony to the mess hall. Everyone had known someone or been someone saved by Abby’s team and Jake was popular among people, and everyone had seen the little blonde girl who used to run along the corridors learning about everything she could. More had asked to be here but the station had to keep running and that required them there. 

It had been a great tragedy to loose and child in such a way, medicine had been so great that very few children died and those who did went in peace. But everyone knew that had not been the way for Clarke, the story had tried to be contained but by the morning everyone had heard about the little girl who fell down to earth. No one was sure how the ceremony would go, those floated didn't get one and usually they released the body into space, but there was no body to let go, no closure. 

* * *

Jaha officiated the ceremony for his friends, he spoke of the tree and the life cycle knowing that for the Griffin’s nothing he said would matter, nothing could stop the pain of having a child ripped away from them so suddenly. Abby was yet to speak a word since her collapse in the tech bay and Jake was holding her tight to his chest muttering. “She’s not dead. She can survive this.”

Once the funeral was over people came forwards to comfort the grieving parents, wishing them that they would meet her again. As the crowd started to die slightly Jake slipped out and slowly moved towards the GoSci. Walking into the room they had controlled the probe from, he sat at the nearest station and set to finding any information the probe had collected before it shut out that might help him find his daughter. 

* * *

 

**On the Ground**

Clarke slowly lowered herself back into the bed, her head still pounding, as she went up to touch where the pain was coming from she hit some sort of bandage. As she lay exploring the bandage with her hands a woman and a man entered, followed by the girl. As she looked at them they seemed different, they had much stronger looking bodies than those she lived with and all their hair was drawn back from their face with braids, but the biggest difference was the clothes. They all wore various furs and metal unlike anything she had seen before outside of some of the books and TV she had seen. Unsure what to do she started trying to curl up into a ball until the young girl, who she estimated was about her age, came up and placed a hand on her shoulder just as she did earlier. She then turned towards the older woman and spoke once again in the language that Clarke didn't know, it sounded dissimilar to any she had heard spoken on the Ark. 

The woman turned to look at Clarke before speaking, “Do you speak English?” Clarke replied with a nod not sure what to make of what was happening still hoping for this to be a dream, just like the one time she had dreamt that she had gotten lost on the Ark and couldn't find her way home. “Lexa told me you spoke a language she didn’t understand. I thought it may be English, I have yet to teach it to her.” Clarke looked up at her confused, even those who spoke other languages learnt English at the same time as a child, it was the the language everyone spoke, so why didn't this little girl know it. “Nyko just wants to take a look at you head.” The woman pointed at the large man that had come in with them, “You hit it 2 days ago, you’ve been asleep since.” 

As Nyko moved towards Clarke to assess the damage she pushed herself as far back and cried out, “No! My Mum is Abby Griffin, she’s the head doctor. She can look at it.” She kept shuffling back as she started to cry. 

“You’re mother isn't here Clarke, and we can’t get you back to your Kru until we’ve checked your head.” The woman stepped towards her reaching out as Lexa had earlier but stopped when Clarke looked up at her, eye’s fearful. 

“Crew? What crew? I’m hurt I don't know where I am but I should be in the medical bay with my Mum.” 

“Which Kru are you from? I can send a ridder to get her but I do not know of the medical bay which you speak of. And we can’t take you anywhere until Nyko has checked your head.” 

Clarke gave into to having the exam done, if only so she could see her Mum later and have it done again. He asked her questions such as what his name was, how old was she and what her parents names were. She had answered them all correctly and he seemed satisfied until he started asking her the same question as the woman earlier, what crew was she from. She didn't know what they meant and once they started talking about rivers and boats and ice she decided that they were some of those people her Mum had warned her to stay away from. She knew that some people couldn’t cope with being up in space but they couldn't be floated until they broke a law so every child was taught to stay away from them. After they didn't stop with this line of questioning she pushed herself to her feet and ran out of what seemed like an opening. The second she was out however she skidded to a stop, she could see trees and fire, there were bird sounds and the wind was hitting her face. But this couldn't be right, none of this existed outside of videos and on the ground. The ground, she couldn't be on the ground could she. No. The ground wasn’t survivable, that was what she heard them say, no one could live on the ground. No this had to be a dream she thought as she collapsed down onto the floor and lifting her head. Thats when she saw it. The sky. The stars she used to live with. As she watched a large star seemed to slowly make its way across the sky. The Ark. 

As Lexa, Anya and Nyko watched the girl stared up before slowly lowering her head crying, her whole body shaking with the force of it. Lexa stepped forwards and sat next to her, placing her arm around the girls shoulder and pulling her into her body holding her as she cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you people like cookies but sadly my supply of virtual cookies has run out so I now offer virtual donuts to everyone who comments and leaves kudos, you are what keeps stories like this going. Although I was aiming for the next few days it may be over a week till the next chapter as I am ill and no one should have to read what I am producing with a fever. Seriously some of it got weird. I'll be back once my brain's working again. Sorry.


	5. The Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke give everyone a slight shock and can Anya accept Clarke's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay between writers block and a bad fever the attempts have not gone well. At one point after rereading my writing I realised it would have been better if I was drunk. Hey who doesn't love fevers. I hope you like this and I hope to get another one up over the weekend. All English from the point is in italics and Trigedasleng is normal as soon it will be mostly Trigedasleng.

Lexa held Clarke until she cried herself asleep before carefully picking her up and taking her back into the healing tent. Anya had given her a look of both sympathy and forgiveness as she had walked past. Placing her on the bed she sat next to her and lent her head forward slowly falling asleep. 

* * *

Clarke woke with a jolt and quickly looked around, she remembered yesterday but was hoping for none of it to be true. Seeing the small girl crouched next to her she finally accepted that she was on the Earth, she could only wish to be home again. As quietly as she could she got up from the bed and slowly snuck out of the tent. Once outside she looked around what she had previously only seen in the dark, the sun was low in the sky and she could see very few people walking around. They all looked so large and frightening to her, many had drawings on their skin and large beards, most had braids, even the men which made Clarke laugh. But she didn't want to talk to an of them, her Mum and Dad had always told her never to talk to strangers, but here their was no one but strangers. Watching as people kept walking she saw something that was so blue she could almost believe it glowed flapping and fluttering by, standing completely still her eyes followed it as it landed on her before flying off. Giggling the young blonde chased after her newfound friend moving quickly through the woods before running straight into a large man who held an even larger stick with a pointed end. 

“Where are you from little one?” He looked down at the strange looking girl who stood in front of him. When she looked up at him scared and confused he tried again, “What Kru are you from?”

“ _Kru? Why is everyone asking me about Kru? What is a Kru? Why don't you speak normally?”_ Clarke blurted out quickly after hearing the one word that everyone seemed to be saying.

“ _Ah, English_.” The man paused for a second to find the words he was looking for, _“How do you not know you Kru little one?”_

_“I don't have a Kru. Why does everyone keep asking?”_ Clarke was almost shouting at this point, she just wanted her Mum, she would have known what to do here. Sinking into the ground she felt as tears started to flow. _“Mummy. I want my Mummy. Where’s my Mummy? When can she come down?”_ She choked out between sobs. Looking at the young girl who had started to hug his leg the young hunter reached down and picked her up before starting towards the closest camp. 

* * *

Lexa slowly opened her eyes, it took her a second to remember why she wasn’t in her bed at Anya’s house but then jumped up. The bed her head had been resting on was empty and Clarke was nowhere in sight. Running out of her tent she looked around frantically, even running up to a few people and asking if they had seen a girl with hair the colour of the sun. Now panicking she ran home to Anya grabbing her shoulder, “She’s gone.” She was panting after the sprint but breathlessly managed to continue, “Clarke, she’s gone.” 

Anya moved groggily, slowly pushing the furs off her body before starting to get changed. 

“Anya, we need to go now. We need to find her.” Lexa was almost pulling Anya’s arm from her socket trying to drag the older lady to the door. As the made it to the door Anya lent down to pick up Lexa before putting her on her hip. 

Walking outside she headed to the nearest guard on watch, “Have you seen a little girl, about Lexa’s age? Looks slightly odd, bright yellow hair and blue eyes. You probably hadn't seen her before.” The first guard shook his head, as did the second and the third, it was as they were approaching the fourth that they saw a young hunter walking from the forest but instead of a catch he held in his arms a young girl. 

“Clarke!” Yelled Lexa as she started squirming in Anya’s arms, after quickly being placed down on the floor she ran over noticing the once again the blonde was crying. Walking next to the hunter she moved back towards Anya who was stood still watching. 

“She did not say which Kru she was from. She didn't understand Trigedasleng and didn't seem to know even what a Kru is.” The hunter looked at Anya hoping to at least be able to get the blonde off his hands, he still needed to catch some food. 

“I know her, she is a special case.” Anya sighed as she spoke, “I will take her from here.” Taking the blonde who was handed over to her she started to walk back towards her hut. _“Why did you run away Clarke? Don’t you like it here? Or did you remember the way home? You can tell me I wont be mad.”_ Anya spoke softly hoping for the latter to be true, as stupid as it seemed Lexa’s theory that she fell from the sky was seeming more believable. 

“ _The pretty blue thing, it landed on me, I followed it.”_ Clarke sniffed as she spoke, she remembered this lady from yesterday, she had been nice to her. Clarke thought she reminded her a bit of one of the people who worked at the school, she couldn't remember her name though. 

_“Clarke you can't follow butterflies into the forest it’s not safe.”_ Placing the girl down on her bed she tried again with the questioning she had begun yesterday. Clarke had made it sound like her parent were important and they couldn't have any other Kru thinking they had kidnapped her. _“Clarke, can you tell me what your home is called?”_ She remembered the girl seemed to have issues with the work Kru. 

“ _The Ark.”_

_“Okay and where is the Ark.”_ Anya tried having never heard of a Kru who went by such a name. 

“ _In space, my teachers said we were always going around the Earth, then they had let us look out the window and watch as we went all the way round.”_

_“Space. How did you live in space Clarke.”_ Anya was getting very confused by this point, she had been hoping the girl wouldn't have been from the mountain but now it was seeming like even that would be easier. 

“ _Long ago when the Earth was on fire, 12 stations floated through space all alone. Then one day, Mir floated by Shenzhen, and they realised life would be better together. The other stations saw this, and they wanted to be together, too. When all the stations were formed, they called themselves the Ark. I learnt that for Unity Day, I got to be the speaker.”_ Clarke stared at them as if to ask how could someone not know such a thing. 

“ _Clarke are you saying you live in space? With the stars?”_ Anya asked, hoping for the girls sake this was not true. If it was she knew, this little girl would never see her family again. 

“ _Yes. So where am I now? The stars look so far away.”_

_“This is the ground, we are the Trikru. We will look after you.”_ What Anya knew but didn't say was that it would be her to look after Clarke, no one else would trust an outsider enough. Not even a young girl. But Anya did what she had done before, she took pity and had already decided she would take this little girl and raise her, just as she had decided after the death of her friends. Anyway how much harder could two kids be? “ _Come on my little fallen star. Lets find you a bed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You readers are awesome, I don't think I went a single day without at least one kudos so I love you all so much. It was a friends birthday today so you all get virtual cake this time.


	6. The New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke play down on Earth unaware to whats going on up above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To apologise to the people that thought I had abandoned the story here's another chapter to make up for it.

_“My Mum told me no one could live on the Earth, that was why we lived in the sky.”_

_“Clarke not many people survived the war, but people did. We have lived down here the whole time. There are 12 clans, we call them Kru’s. You are from the SkyKru but now you are here so you shall be TriKru. I took in Lexa after her parents died, I’ll take in you too but you will be raised as one of us. I will teach you our ways just as I teach Lexa. So for now we shall make you a bed and get you some food you haven't yet eaten today.”_

* * *

2 Weeks later

Screams of laughter could be heard emanating from the forest, it was a welcome change for TonDC after less than a year ago a massacre had killed many and drove most of the remaining families away and to safer ground. 

One of the games Clarke and Lexa had managed to find in common was tag, Clarke though felt it was much more fun running and weaving through the trees than it had ever been in the metal corridors of the Ark. Dodging behind a large trunk Clarke stopped to give herself a chance to breath, she was mostly on it having not grown up on the ground it was taking some adjustment but she was quickly becoming comfortable. She definitely thought the food was better and the first time it had rained she had run around in circles outside, though only once Lexa had gone outside to prove to her it was safe. Clarke truly was starting to thrive down on the ground but even so she missed home, it still felt like somewhere she didn't quite belong and soon her Mum and Dad were going to be there to take her back up to the Ark; Clarke had told Anya this after she had been found sitting outside in the middle of the night watching up into the sky watching what she was sure was the Ark slowly making it’s way above the world. 

Hearing a slight crunch behind her Clarke took of on a sprint leaving Lexa who had been quietly making her way towards her in the dust. 

“CLARKE. LEXA.” They heard Anya yell, looking at each other they both saw the silent competition which had been made and both took of in the direction of the camp. Clarke reached Anya first but only by a few seconds, she was better than Lexa when it came to short distances but could never keep up with her on longer races. After they had both collided with their guardian she picked the pair of them up and walked towards the fire where lunch had been cooked. 

“How’s our princess?” Nyko asked the young blonde, he had taken to calling her that after declaring that her golden hair look like a crown. 

“Hungry, and I won Lexa.” Clarke was quickly picking up Trigedasleng but her sentences were still sometime jumbled and slightly off. Very few people spoke English though, she had been lucky that Anya could and so now unless Anya needed to tell her something important they all spoke to her in Trigedasleng, she had hated it at first, not knowing what anyone was saying, but now she could understand most of it and was teaching Lexa some english too. 

“Clarke you didn't win Lexa you beat Lexa.” Anya corrected her laughing slightly while passing her a plate with some boar. One of the hunters was to be congratulated tonight for that kill she thought. 

* * *

On the Ark

_“Come on. Come on. I know that can’t be all you’ve got. There has to be something, I know my baby is alive down there, I just need proof.”_ Jake had been sitting in the control room every day, Jaha had been dragging him back to his room each night. 

Leaning on the doorframe Jaha let out a sigh, Abby although clearly still grieving was back working in the Medical ward but Jake still refused to even accept that his daughter was dead. Abby had been trying to turn to him, for comfort and support, but he refused to even contemplate the idea. Working up to 16 hours in the control room that launched the probe he searched for anything they had missed, so far all he had turned up was some feed from the outer camera just before the crash looking down on the earth and some corrupted input from just after. Jaha worried that he would never get his friend back if he couldn't accept the truth and move one.

“ _Jake, she’s gone.”_ Jaha reached forwards and placed his hand on Jake’s shoulder. “ _You need to let her go. Abby needs you. The ship needs you. I need you. Please.”_ Jake shrugged the hand of his shoulder and continued to stare at the computer. _“Please Jake you need to at least go to bed, the guard says you’ve been hear since four in the morning.”_ Sighing Jake stood up and started walking home, knowing that if he didn't Jaha may even call in guards to escort him back. Looking up at the screens that covered the room Jaha gave a silent prayer that his friend would find the proof he needed to accept the truth. Clarke Griffin was dead. 

* * *

On the Ground

Lexa was trying to show Clarke how to use a slingshot, they weren't allowed any weapons until they had reached 9 summers, though Lexa did have a good stick she liked to use as a sword. So Lexa had learnt how to use a slingshot, she wanted to be able to help like the hunters. 

“No Clarke you are bringing your arm forward before you let go. It wont go nearly far enough.”

“Lexa it’s hard.” Moaned Clarke trying once again to hit the tree, there was already more than a few notches from where Lexa had taken the slingshot to demonstrate. Releasing the pouch once again she jumped and squealed as she finally hit the tree with a small stone. Grabbing another stone from the pile she shot again. 

By the time Lexa told her they needed to head back she was hitting the target almost every shot, not quite as good as Lexa but much better than she had been at the start. As the girls raced back into camp they could smell the boar that had been slowly roasting over the fire since lunch. Sitting against the log with Anya they watched as the hunters passed a drinks bladder between them laughing and patting one of the younger men on the back. Clarke still found it to be odd quite how loud and fun their meals were, back on the Ark you got given a tray of food and sat on your table, you could talk but no one was loud and you definitely weren't allowed to eat with your hands. Quickly finishing their food the two girls started to tell each other stories, Anya had suggested it so that they would not only learn more about what life was like in each place but so Clarke’s Trigedasleng and Lexa English could improve. 

_“On the Ark I had a friend called Wells, he was very funny and his Dad was the Chancellor.”_ When Lexa looked confused by the word she tried explaining, “ _Who’s the boss of the TriKru, who’s in charge?”_

“Heda.” Lexa spoke with a pride, “I once met Heda, but that was after the attack.” She looked down towards the ground thinking back to her parents. 

Trying cheer her back up Clarke continued, “ _Well me and Wells, we got in trouble. I liked to climb into the walls of the Ark, Wells always used to try and stop me but would end up following. But we were in the ceiling and Wells wasn’t looking where he was going so he fell through a grating and onto a table in the room his Dad works in. I didn't want him to take the blame so I dropped out of the ceiling too and told his Dad it was all my fault. Wells wasn’t allowed out to play for the whole week. My Mum was mad but my Dad thought it was funny and started laughing, he got in trouble too. But I wasn’t allowed to watch cartoons for the next day.”_ Lexa wasn’t sure what cartoons were but by the look of annoyance on Clarke’s face she assumed they were something very important up on the Ark and gasped at such a punishment, she didn't tell Clarke what she had received for dragging her back here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people who read are all awesome and so there is virtual fudge for each and every one of you. (Any suggestions for the next food, I'm running out)


	7. The Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns not everyone trusts her, and green eyes lead to suspicion. 
> 
> This starts directly after the Duck story we started with, 2 months after Clarke had fallen to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the long wait I can't promise it won't happen again as I have a ridiculous schedule for the next few months but I'm going to do what I can to avoid it. I also just wasn't in the right mental state to try and continue writing and I was completely snowed under with work but I hope I can continue this without too big an interruption again. I'm so sorry I hated that I abandoned this story for so long but I found I had to. So sorry but enjoy.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa ran out of the tent, Clarke still holding the rubber duck they had been playing with, towards the fire where an assortment of rabbits and squirrels were cooking. Anya passed them a small squirrel to share along with a small bowl of soup each. 

 Sitting and eating they both began to notice that there seemed to be many people missing, after the massacre the village, that had been small to begin with, had lost many people especially families to other larger villages leaving the village with less than 100 people. They weren't the only ones to notice this though as people started murmuring and looking around. 

 “Janus and his hunting party should have been back a while ago.” Anya looked concerned as she looked around, “They left in the early hours of the morning, they’re never gone this long.”

 Lexa and Clarke sat quietly quickly eating their food knowing that today was not the day for them to start playing around, or starting a small food fight as they had just the other day. 

 Suddenly a large man who Clarke remembered as a warrior stood in front of her glaring down angrily causing her to try and shrink back as much as possible. 

 “They must have been taken by the mountain.” He declared loudly so that everyone could hear still staring down at her, “They were half our warriors, we already lost many to Azgeda. We could not survive another attack without them.” There was a murmur in agreement from those around him, “You Sky girl, you claim to have fallen from the sky, to have lived with the stars. But you lie, no one lives in the sky. But I know who you really are. I know from with people you came.” 

 Clarke tried to back away some more only to be trapped by a large log behind her, out of the corner of her eye she could see Anya’s hand moving towards the dagger she kept attached to her thigh. 

 “You talk only English when you came, you did not know even what a squirrel tasted like, and you talk of metal contraptions like those of the mountain.” Clarke could here a few people gasp as they realised where he was going while Anya tensed up with her hand firmly grasping her dagger yet not quite fully drawing it. “You are a mountain man, you were sent by your people to learn about us, our language, our ways. You told them that the hunting party would be out today, you are responsible for the death of twenty good men.”

 Clarke started to try and lift herself backwards over the log not wanting to turn her back on the man in front of her. The sound of metal against leather filled the air as a sword and a dagger were drawn simultaneously. 

 “ **Blood must have blood**.”

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile on the Ark**

Abby looked up from the bandage she was wrapping around a knee to see the face of the patient she was dealing with, she had gone back to work very quickly, some thought too quickly but she couldn't bare to be so useless when she could be doing something helpful, she knew that would have been what Clarke would have wanted. It had been going well, she had been able to concentrate on her work and it gave her mind something else to think about, a distraction from her loss, until now. 

The young girl staring down at her was only a little younger that Clarke and had hair almost as bright, she’d managed to avoid being reminded too much with very few blondes lived on the Ark but here she was staring one of the few straight in the eyes. 

She looked back down at the young girls knee thinking of all the differences between this child and her own. She had brown eye’s while Clarke’s had been a bright piercing blue. Her hair was slightly darker than Clarke’s had been. She was about a year or so younger then Clarke would have been. Clarke's face had been rounder than this girl. But no matter how many differences she found when she looked back up to see how the child was doing she saw another but her own lost one. 

_“Okay, you’re going to need to change the bandage once a day,”_ She told the girls mother being careful not to look down to the child on her lap, _“And if you have any issues come back to Medical Bay immediately.”_

She quickly walked away from the mother not waiting for a response and out of the Medical Bay heading directly for a window she knew would show the Earth, her daughters grave.

 

* * *

 

**Over in the Griffin quarters**

 

Jake sat staring down on the earth, they were passing over the USA at the moment, he knew that was where Clarke had landed, where Clarke was living. 

He had tried to go back to work but after spending the whole time trying to find a way to prove that his daughter was still alive he had been sent back on leave, it was far longer than the usual three days given but everyone accepted it was a difficult situation, between the suddenness and the lack of closure they knew it could take a while. 

But Jake had been working, even if it hadn't been for his assigned job. Every day he looked at every single possible reading they were getting of Earth for anything that would show that life was continuing down there, that it was survivable. But nothing was accurate enough, and he couldn't send down another probe after the past three had been destroyed on impact. 

Two day ago however he found what he saw as some proof. Every day he watched what everyone saw as Clarke’s last moments but he knew different, it was just the beginning of her new life. And now he had an image to prove it. The camera had cut off just after the probe had hit the ground but he had managed to get hold of the very last images it had captured, it wasn’t clear like the rest of the images due to the corruption that happened as it had sent the images but it was something. 

He had three still images, two which showed trees surrounding the landing site, and a third which had something else. It wasn’t clear and he knew it never would be but he was certain. Staring at him from between the trees was a pair of bright green eyes.

 

* * *

 

**Back on the ground**

 

“Stop.” Anya yelled as she quickly stood in front of the large warrior, “She is a child Makai, not a spy.”

“She is of the mountain, child or not they are all monsters.” He held his blade forwards pointing directly at Clarke, “She must pay for her crimes. Her people have been taking ours for eons, they turn our own to monsters who attack us. She must die.”

“She is not of the mountain Makai.” Anya took a step towards Makai, “She is of the sky, Lexa even spoke of her falling before she awoke.”

Makai moved towards Anya until his sword was touching her stomach, just hard enough to draw blood. “No one lives in the sky, and no one fall from it, that was a story made up by a child. Anya I did not think you dumb enough to believe tales spun together by one so young and so clearly incorrect.” 

“I did. I did live in the sky.” Clarke quickly stood up and glared at Makai, though from behind Anya, “Lexa wasn’t lying I did. My Mummy and Daddy are still up there.” Lexa stood up too and moved to stand next to Clarke holding out a large stick as if it was a sword. 

Makai half growled as he pulled back his sword only to step forward face inches from Anya’s, “Let me past, she is not one of us and she must die for the crimes of her people.” He glared at her waiting for her to move. 

Only it was not her who moved but many others who had been sat around the fire for the meal, first one then many stood up and moved to stand next to Anya, between Makai and Clarke, until almost the whole village was stood. 

As Makai took a step backwards one of the Elders of the village stood from his seat, “It does not matter from where the girl came, if it was the sky or not, she is a child and not involved in this war.” He turned to face Makai, “And how, Makai, do you think Clarke has been passing on our secrets, we have only six children here and all are watched well. How has she been talking to the mountain men like you claim.”

Makai lowered his head as the Elder spoke and then stepped back away from the human wall that had formed in front of him slowly sitting back down and never once looking back up. 

“Clarke please come forwards.” The Elder called out to be certain that she would here, and a small blonde head quickly appeared between Anya and the woman stood next to her. Holding out his hand the Elder tried again. “I merely wish to speak to you little one.” And with that Clarke pushed through the crowd and stood in front of him. “Do you know who I am Clarke?”

‘You’re one of the bosses, like the chancellors council.”

“I’m sure I am similar to what you describe but do you know my name?” Clarke shook her head, “I am Lucan, I am one of the Elders of this village. You speak of living in the sky, is this true?”

“No my Mummy told me we were in space not the sky, space is even further away than the sky, it’s where the stars are.” Clarke pointed up to where she could see the stars, sometimes she looked up to see if she could see the Ark but she wasn't sure what it would look like from down here. 

“Well Clarke if you say you are from there then we have no reason not to believe you, but would you like to be from here? Would you like to be Trikru?” Lucan was now on his knee to be the same height as the small girl in front of him. After Clarke nodded her head he looked up to Anya, silently asking if she would claim responsibility of the girl. 

Stepping forwards Anya rated her head high, “Clarke shall be mine just as Lexa is, I shall raise her as my own and teach her our ways.”

“Good then let is be know that Clarke is of the Trikru and no one shall question her loyalty to us again.” Lucas stood while addressing his people looking over at the other Elder who nodded his head in agreement. He placed his hand on Clarke’s head and ruffled her hair slightly, “You shall always be this villages fallen star.”

* * *

Anya stayed around the campfire having put the two girls to bed, a few people came up to her and told her they were glad Clarke was staying, she had grown on many of them in the short time she had been there. 

Everyone froze as they heard voices coming from the forest and she drew her dagger ready to throw it if an attack was imminent only to be met by Janus and his hunting party returning with three large boars. 

“Sorry,” Janus called out, “We were tracking one boar and found a few more the we expected, it took us a while to get them all back.”

Anya shook her head smiling slightly at the reaction they had caused and headed into her hut, looking in on the two girls she saw that Lexa’s bed was empty and both lay in Clarke’s cuddled together with the small stuffed bear, though she didn't see how it looked like a bear but that was what Clarke had said it was, slightly squished between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that kept giving kudos and leaving comments, I saw each and every one and you don't know how much I appreciated them, if it wasn't for you guys I don't know if i would have ever made it back to this.  
> To keep with the tradition flapjack for everyone (I'm English if you hadn't picked up from some word choice so I'm referring to that type of flapjack and everyone who hasn't ever tried it it's amazing and you all should)


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake starts to plan above while Anya takes Clarke for her first swimming lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that stuck around with me, I've loved hearing from you guys again, and hi to all you new guys I hope you enjoy. Here's a bit of fluff with some seriousness thrown in.

* * *

Anya walked towards the river with her two kids in tow, she’d never expected to become a mother let alone of two kids only eleven summers younger than herself, but here she was heading to the river after the younger of the two had revealed she couldn't swim. 

Clarke saw the large river, it was so deep that she could barely see the bottom, nothing like the one Anya usually took her to when she was taking a bath. “No I don't want to go in there. It’s deep, I’ll sink right to the bottom.” Clarke took a step backwards only to collide with Lexa. 

“Come on Clarke its fun.” Called the brunette as she stepped around the girl in front of her and quickly stripping off all her clothes and running into the water. 

Anya crouched down beside the small girl, “You need to learn how to swim Clarke, otherwise you could drown. Come on I’ll teach you.” Anya then proceeded to strip down to her bindings and indicated for Clarke to do the same. Taking the girls hands she walked backwards and into the water, watching as it slowly got higher on the blonde.

Once it reached chest hight Clarke stopped and refused to go any further, “I won't be able to stand up any more, I can’t breath underwater.” She shook her head and fought against Anya trying to move back towards the edge. 

After letting herself move a step Anya swept the legs out from under the girl and held her just on the top of the water on her back. “Okay just relax and keep yourself straight.” She instructed moving her hands out from under her but staying close enough incase something went wrong. 

Clarke paused for a minute before she realised that she was floating, she wasn’t going to sink, but she couldn't move either. Craning her neck she could see Lexa with her face down quickly moving through the water disappearing under the surface and then coming back up for air. 

Anya watched as Clarke tried to turn but was unwilling to move too far still fearing she may sink, moving forwards she helped the girl roll and kept her hands under her stomach, “Okay you have to kick your feet and use your hands to pull you forwards. You move them in big circles just Lexa is doing.” 

Clarke tried but didn't move due to Anya holding her in place, with her spare arm the older woman corrected Clarke’s technique before removing her arm and letting the girl move on her own. Sticking close so she could be sure she wouldn't drown she watched as Lexa swam towards them and started a small game of tag. 

* * *

Clarke was doing well until she became slightly tired and began to sink slightly before water got into her mouth, she began to panic and thrash around in the water disappearing completely under the water before Anya managed to grab her and hold her up against her chest. 

“Come on little one, I think that might be enough for today.” Anya began to swim back towards the shore never once letting go of Clarke, “You did well though, we will return soon so you can practice some more.” 

Letting Clarke go when she could easily walk back to dry land she turned to call Lexa back too, however before she could open her mouth her eyes widened as she saw a large black shadow moving under the water. 

“Lexa get back now! Snake!”

* * *

**On the Ark**

Jake heard the door to their quarters open and quickly moved to hide his plans into the bottom of the draw in his desk, _“How was work today?”_ He turned expecting to see his wife only to be met with Jaha staring at him from across the room. 

_“How are you doing Jake?”_

_“What are you doing here Thelonius? Haven't you done enough already?”_ Jake stared at the man who had let his only child fall to Earth, away from him.

_“Jake, I know you are mourning. I couldn't possibly imagine what you are going through at the moment…”_

**_“I’M NOT MOURNING. MOURNING MEANS SHE’S DEAD. SHE’S NOT DEAD.”_ ** At each word Jake took a step closer to the man, who until two months ago, he had called his best friend. 

With each step Jaha could see the tears gathering in his eyes. 

_“She’s not dead.”_ Jake repeated in close to a whisper before collapsing into Jaha as the two lowered to the floor finally letting the tears flow. 

They sat like this for a few minutes Jaha trying to comfort his friend while feeling reassured that his friend was finally accepting his loss, until. 

_“She’s not dead Jaha, and I’m going to find her.”_

* * *

**On the Ground**

Clarke watched on in fear as Lexa began swimming back to shore as fast as she could while the snake, as Anya had called it, continued to gain on her. “Come on Lexa.” She screamed out to try and encourage her friend to swim faster. 

Just as she thought that Lexa was about to get eaten a quiet whistle pierced the air and the water turned red. Turning she saw Anya quickly drawing the sword from the clothes on the shore that she now stood next to and begin to run back into the water. Quickly passing Lexa she moved to where the red was centred and slashed downwards. Reaching into the water Anya pulled out her dagger which was still stuck in the, now unattached, head of the snake. Calling Lexa back over she passed her her sword and the head for her to carry back to shore before reaching under the water to grab the body before slowly pulling that back with her. 

“I guess this is going to be supper for tonight then.” Anya continued to walk past where the girls were now stood to finish bringing the snake out of the water. 

Clarke’s jaw was still gaping after having seen the display of Anya’s skills, “That was awesome. I want to be just like you.” Clarke looked over the length of the snake eyes wide, it was at least twice the length go Anya and as thick as her and Lexa put together.

“Hold your horses little one, you have a little way to go until you can train to be a warrior like me.” Anya did however smile at the enthusiasm of the young girl and at her desire to become more ingrained in their society. However Anya knew that Clarke had a few more years before she could start training, in fact she realised she didn’t know what age Clarke actually was, “Clarke, do you know how old you are?”

“I was six but my Mummy said it was nearly my birthday so I was going to be seven soon. Do you think it’s soon, I want to be seven?” Clarke was smiling at the idea as if being called seven would suddenly are her so much older. 

“Well I think we can call you seven. Don’t you Lexa?”

“That makes you the same age as me, I was born in the summer too. We get the best birthday.”

“We? But it’s only my birthday!”

“Clarke we celebrate birthdays twice a year, once for summer and once for winter. You and Lexa will have your birthdays in the summer and I have mine in the winter, we have big celebrations on those days. You missed the summer one but the winter one is in a few moons, you’ll enjoy it.”

“Okay so now I’m seven, see I’m big now I can be a warrior like you.”

“No you can’t start training till you’re at least nine summers. Then, if you still want to, you can train to be a warrior. I think Lexa wants to be one too so you might train together if you're lucky."

“Yeah I do.” Lexa was already thinking of the stick she was going to get for Clarke, they might not be able to train as warriors quite you but that wouldn't stop them practicing sword fighting together. 

* * *

**On the Ark**

Jaha had left a few hours ago after telling Jake he was sorry but he couldn't be seen showing favouritism and that he’d already long surpassed the maximum time to be given off for grieving, therefore Jake was now expected to be back at work in two days. Looking down at the blueprints in front of him he thought of how much longer this was going to take with his job taking up time too. 

The drop ship he wanted to make only needed to be big enough for him, and if he could steal one of the space suits he wouldn't need a life support system. Two blueprints covered the table, one for a basic drop ship designed for about 100 people and could be easily made from parts on the station and one for the probe that Clarke had gone down with. 

Knowing he needed to use a combination of the two designs he began to sketch out a new blueprint, taking into consideration what materials he would be able to get under the table or steal without it being too noticeable. 

* * *

Putting away the now partially done blueprints as Abby was due back soon he sighed, he had a good idea how long the whole process was going to take if he wasn't going to be noticed. Three months, he just hoped Clarke could hang on that long. 

* * *

**On the Ground**

Between the three of them they had managed to get the snake back to the village, it had been heavy and both Clarke and Lexa were holding it on their shoulders but they both decided it was worth the struggle when they saw the faces of the villagers walking in with it. 

“Damn, I didn't think you were going out to get dinner Anya.” One of the guys came over to give her a pat on the back. 

“I didn’t, but since I came back with it you guys can cook it.” She smirked at him and then indicated to the guys sitting around the fire. Dropping the snake she looked back and laughed at Lexa and Clarke almost getting pulled down with it. 

* * *

Clarke left Lexa with the people preparing the snake for the fire and headed over to the healing tent. “Nyko can I stay here for a little bit to watch?” She called out to the man that was currently wrapping a piece of cloth around one of the hunters arms. 

Nikon looked over to the girl as she went and sat on the small chair in the corner, quickly nodding to her he went back to the injured woman in front of him. It wasn't the first time she had come to sit in here, always just watching in silence as he went about his work. 

* * *

Once he had finished dealing with the hunter who had made the mistake of leaning up against an acid tree he headed over to the young girl, “Why do you come in here to watch little one?” He knew no other child who would do so unless their parent was there too.

“You’re like my Mummy, she was like you, a healer. She was called a _Doctor_ though, people called her _Dr Griffin_.”

“You like it here cause it’s familiar?”

“It’s a bit like the Medical bay, but you use different things here.”

Smiling a the small girl in front of him Nyko offered her a hand to get up from the chair, “Do you want me to teach you about some of the things I use Clarke.” Seeing her nod he led her over to where he worked and picked up some of the plants on the table giving her explanations of what he used them for, he also let her try to bandage up a fake wound on his arm smiling at the joy it was bringing to her. Watching as her face lit up he thought of the name many of the villagers had taken to calling her, the Fallen Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many comments last time, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.  
> And for all the people reading this you guys are the best so Jaffa cakes for you all (Three guesses for what I'm eating right now)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are always appreciated so let me know what you think and if you want this to continue.


End file.
